Nemo
Nemo is a competitor for the 2017 and 2018 Sand Marble Rally. He is a orange marble with a black swirl and a green swirl. Some believe that Nemo is a future title contender, although he currently competes in the B League. 2017 Competition Nemo made his debut on the Sand Marble Rally attempting to qualify for the 2017 Sand Marble Rally. He ran in heat 1 and finished 3rd, moving him on to the next round. In race 1, Nemo ran in the top 5 early after starting 4th, but got stuck on a nail on the course. To add insult to injury, he and Big Pearl soared off the track just a couple of turns later. Nemo finished last. Race 2 saw a better outing for Nemo. Despite starting 11th, he avoid the many collisions and finished 5th, moving him into a tie with Deep Ocean for 11th overall. He finished 5th again in race 3, moving him up to 10th. Race 4 saw Nemo have trouble getting up to speed, he started 9th but fell back quickly, and finished 14th. He dropped to 12th in points. Nemo would be at the front of the pack yet again in race 5, leading for a while, but would lose to Quicksilver in a chaotic finish. This was Nemo's first podium finish. He vaulted 5 spots to 7th. Race 6 saw a horrendous day for the Race 5 runner-up when he did not finish the race. Nemo struggled to another 14th place in race 7, but finished 4th in race 8. He was 10th in points at this stage. Race 9 was another very abrupt one for Nemo. He ran mid-pack, but he and Comet slammed into a spinner very early in the course which gave Nemo his 3rd DNF. His inexperience on the same course caused another early race crash in Race 10, giving him his 4th DNF of the year. Nemo finally had a breath of fresh air in Race 11, where he started and finished 7th. He followed up with a 6th place in the penultimate race of the year in Race 12. He ended off the year with a 12th place finish in the finale and finished 14th overalll. Quicksilver SMR2017 R5.png|Narrowly being beaten out by Quicksilver 2018 Competition Qualification Nemo is one of a many of returnees to appear in the 2018 qualification for the Sand Marble Rally. He qualified 4th in his heat race, and spent the majority of the heat running 3rd. He was passed near the end by Black Knight. Nemo barely held off H2 Blue to take the last transfer position in the heat. Despite finishing 4th, he has the 4th fastest overall time out of the 16 that qualified on speed. Season For the 2018 season, Nemo's performance dropped a little from his previous year. Races 5 and 6 were highlights, but most of his performances were either in the middle of the field or the back of the pack. He finished 15th in the standings. 2019 Competition Nemo will be competing in the B League of 2019 after placing 7th in the Wildcard race. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles